


Little Harvelle

by sambukasam



Series: Genre Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, also ellen and jo live!, reader is ellen's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Tonight was the night that you were finally going to open Dean’s eyes. No more ‘Little Harvelle.’





	Little Harvelle

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it in the tags, the reader is ellen's daughter in this. ellen and jo haven't died
> 
> genre bingo fill - new years  
> au bingo fill - holiday fic

Men were simple, predictable, and easily suggestible. You learned this growing up in the roadhouse, where even the smartest and most respectful of hunters could be persuaded into buying sixteen-year-old you a beer when your mother Ellen wasn't paying attention. 

Looking back on it now, you were creeped out at how easily swayed those grown men were by a teenage girl batting her lashes at them, but that's just how things were. No one would actually lay a finger on you, all of them well versed in what happened to anyone who thought they'd have shot with Ellen's youngest daughter.

Now you were 25, and learning that men weren't as black and white as you'd grown up thinking. And by men, you meant Dean Winchester. The man was like a jigsaw puzzle, and you were missing the most important piece. 

You'd been into him for a few years, starting off as a simple teenage crush on the cute hunter, who's smile sent your stomach into a flurry of butterflies. It evolved as you got older and got to know him more than just the Winchester who breezed through occasionally, seeing him as a man who'd been through so much yet still managed to smile at the end of it, which you thought was pretty damn incredible. It couldn't really be described as an innocent crush after you came to that conclusion, realising just how much you admired him and his strength (and okay, maybe also his good lucks and his muscles. Sue you.)

But hey, you must have been pretty damn good at keeping it hidden because any time he and his brother rolled into town, your sister Jo was flirting up a storm with him, leaving you and Sam chatting at the opposite end of the booth until the two of them got it out of their system

You knew that if you told Jo you were into Dean she'd stop her flirting, no matter how fruitless your crush was. And you knew the flirting was harmless - at least on Jo's end, but it was pointless because Dean flirted _back_ with her while remaining oblivious any time you tried to get his attention in a more than strictly PG way.

You tried to take a leaf from Jo's book and flirt shamelessly with him. The man was a grade A flirt himself, so surely he wouldn't see any harm in humouring you, right? No luck.

When your flirting efforts were going unnoticed - or worse, ignored - you cranked it up, trying to take a more physical approach in getting his attention. You weren't proud of it, but at this point you just wanted him to see you as a woman instead of the teenager he still treated you like. 

You walked by him with an extra sway to your hips, or your cleavage peeking out of your shirt _just a bit_ more than it had been seconds before. However, he never really seemed to take notice of it. Things just went right over the hunters head, probably more than likely because of how young you were compared to him. 

Sure, there was a sizable age gap, but you were both adults. It didn't bother you, and it shouldn't concern anyone else. The man was almost in his forties, and although Jo was only a few years older than you, that meant she was a few years closer to Dean, which could explain why he actually had an interest in her.

Now it was New Year's Eve, and you had managed to psych yourself up and convince yourself that this was going to be your year, Dean would open his eyes and want to be yours. A pretty sad New Year's resolution, but a resolution nonetheless.

Jo had gotten into a relationship recently and had managed to sweet talk Ellen into having her waiting tables tonight. This gave her the perfect excuse to chat with her boyfriend every time she strutted past him, but meant that you were stuck working at the bar while everyone you knew was getting wasted right in front of you. 

It was just your luck that Dean Winchester strolled in unannounced and unaccompanied, pulling Ellen in for a hug as she came up to him.

You grinned at him as he approached the bar, sitting on a stool directly in front of you as you dried the recently washed glasses. "Little Harvelle," he smirked and nodded in greeting, and you prayed he couldn't tell you were blushing in the poor light. You didn't like the nickname, it made you feel like a kid, but the way his lips moved as he said it made it almost forgivable.

"Grandpa Winchester," you teased back, laughing at the stink eye he shot you.

"Grandpa or not, this old geezer could kick your ass blindfolded." 

"You keep telling yourself that," you shook your head but kept chuckling softly along with him as you grabbed him his favourite beer, taking off the cap and sliding it over to him. 

"Thanks, kid."

You winced but tried to hide it. _Kid._  It was meant to be harmless, same as the Little Harvelle nickname, but that didn't mean it didn't cause harm. Tonight wasn't your night, it wasn't gonna be your year, and Dean Winchester remained as unattainable as ever while he still viewed you as a kid. You were grateful when someone hollered your name from the other end of the bar, rushing down to her to refill her cup.

When no one else had an immediate need, you sighed and headed back to the glasses you were drying before Dean showed up. "No Sam with you tonight?" You questioned when it was quiet, glancing up to see Dean was holding the green beer bottle with both hands, staring down the rim as if he'd asked it a question and was waiting on an answer. Maybe you were prying, maybe Sam was the reason he was white-knuckling his beer bottle.

"No, he uh, he's been seeing someone lately. Sweet chick, not a hunter but she knows what we do."

"Oh?" You asked with a small smile, actually interested. Sam deserved it, and you hoped she was good for him in between all the bad that gets thrown at him.

"Yeah, met her a few months ago and he's gone out of his way to see her as much as he can. They're holed up in the bunker together now, I took the hint and decided to go on a road trip here. It's weird though, I always kinda figured the two of you would end up together." His last sentence came out rushed, and when you looked up at him quickly he was shooting you a sly look that suggested he knew something you didn't. That look went away when you snorted, unable to hold in your laughter.

"I'm sorry," you choked out, covering your mouth as the glass and towel lay forgotten. "That is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Are you really telling me you were never into him?" Dean asked incredulously. "C'mon, you both always seemed inseparable any time we dropped by here."

"He's not really my type," you said honestly. No, your type was more green eyes, freckles, the hottest lips you've ever seen.

"Is that so?" He asked in a flirty tone, and you couldn't help the almost inaudible gasp you let out as he moved his drink out of the way so that he could rest his arms on the table, leaning in close and making the most intense eye contact that you had ever had to endure. "What would your type be, then?"

Was he... actually flirting with you? You were certain he could tell you were blushing, racking your brains to try and think of the best answer you could give him that would draw him in rather than scare him away, but the fact that he seemed to actually be flirting with you so out of the blue was fogging your brain up. It was hard to concentrate while the full might of his stare was on you.

Before the silence could get awkward, the same woman who'd interrupted you earlier called you over again. Thank god for fast drinkers, you thought as you hurried over to her, snagging the bottle of whiskey she'd been ordering from all night along the way.

"Can we just keep the bottle?" She asked, and you laughed and handed it over to her. She was a good friend of Ellen's, Katy Neeson, and she could handle her liquor better than most people twice her size. She'd been downing shots of whiskey all night and didn't look affected at all, and you could only assume that she'd be ordering another soon enough. "Was that Dean Winchester you were talking to down there?"

You nodded and looked down at the counter of the bar, embarrassed to make eye contact with her in case she'd noticed how pathetically affected you were by his... everything. 

"I can go behind the bar if you want," she offered. She helped out in the roadhouse before a few times, so it wasn't a ridiculous offer, even if you were confused about why she was offering it in the first place. When she saw your blank look, she carried on. "You know, so you and the boy can sneak off. Blow some steam off while Ellen's busy whooping everyone's ass at darts."

You choked on your spit at her proposition. "Thanks, Katy, but I think I'll be staying behind the bar tonight."

She smiled knowingly up at you before taking a long swig from the bottle, not pulling the slightest face at the strong taste of the alcohol. "You never know, sweetie. If you wanna sneak off into the storeroom just shoot me a thumbs up and I'll jump back here."

You weren't sure how to respond to the woman as she laughed at your red face. 

"Go get your man."

You nodded and wandered back to Dean, still blushing as the conversation replayed in your head. Well, your crush on him must be pretty obvious if Katy was willing to work unpaid on New Year's Eve just so you could get laid. 

"What has you all... blushy?" He asked when you got back, gesturing his hand beside your face. 

"N-nothing," you stammered, and you cursed yourself in your head. Way to ruin whatever flirty atmosphere had been there a moment ago.

"It's nearly midnight," he commented, checking the time on his phone. You spied the time, **11:43**. 

"Ready for another year of all this?" You asked.

He looked at you, and not to sound like a teenage high school cliche, but you felt like he was seeing past everything, seeing the real, raw, you. "I'm ready for something more," he didn't elaborate, though you felt like there was a reason he chose the word more instead of specifying. "Have you got any cheesy resolutions?"

"I wanna travel. I don't know if it'll be for hunting explicitly, but I wanna get out of this old place for a while. I've never actually gone anywhere, besides Bobby's or Jody's. I'm thinking Alaska or New York, maybe Vegas. I could hit a Disneyworld or two along the way"

"Sounds great," he said, and you could see he meant it in the small smile he sent you. "You should come back to the bunker with me for a while, save me from third wheeling Sam and his chick."

You knew it was a bit pathetic, but if he genuinely invited you to go back with him you knew you would. "And be stuck with you? There's no benefit in that for me, Winchester."

"Trust me, there would be plenty of benefits for you if you were stuck with me," he said in a huskier tone, darting his tongue out to lick his lips as you watched on, entranced.

"Such as?" You prompted him, hating the amusement in his eyes when you finally stopped staring at his lips. He was toying with you and the two of you knew it, and you hated how much you enjoyed it.

"You'll have to go back with me to find out."

"Bold of you to assume Ellen would let her precious youngest child run off with an old man such as yourself."

"You need to stop calling me old," he growled playfully, leaning closer as you instinctively took a step back, wincing as your back met the freezer behind you. "And it'd be fine, Ellen loves me. And Little Harvelle's gonna need a babysitter. Someone to semi-tame you."

That nickname again. And _babysitting_? Was he saying it because he knew it frustrated you? "I'm twenty-five, Dean. I wish any man who tries to tame me luck."

"I always liked a challenge," he said with a cock of his eyebrow, and you realised the dangerous territory this conversation was going. Maybe Dean wouldn't end up dating you as your three-year plan had projected for next year, but a one night stand wouldn't hurt. Maybe once he saw how great your boobs are he'd fall helplessly in love.

Before you could answer him, you heard your mother's voice hollering out into the suddenly quiet room of hunters. "Alright, the fireworks are going off in a minute, everyone out to watch."

You smiled, loving the tradition. A couple hundred fireworks were gonna get lit, the competitive hunters all trying to outdo each other with the most exotic fireworks they found on the road. The first ones always exploded right as it turned midnight, literally starting the new year off with a bang.

The crowd quickly began filing out, no one wanting to miss the first one. Couples stood close together to their other halves, and you smiled at Jo who was just a little further down the crowd and snuggling in with her boyfriend. 

"Room for one more?" Dean's voice asked, and you jumped at how close it was. He'd ducked down near your ear to say it over the crowd of chatty people, and you had no idea he'd followed you to where you stood. You smiled up at him and moved over a bit to make sure he had room where he could see, though with his height you doubted that he'd miss anything from the very back.

"Thirty seconds!" Someone shouted from the crowd and you began to rock on the balls of your feet slightly, excited.

"Running out of time," Dean whispered to himself, and you didn't look at him this time. You figured it was probably another world threatening emergency that you really didn't want to find out about right at that moment, because it would be a pretty crappy way to start the new year.

"Ten, nine, eight," the crowd all began to chant, and you joined in with a smile. Dean took a step further in front of you to see what firework was being lit before turning so he was facing you. You smiled nervously up at him as he stared at you intently. "Four, three, two, on-"

You never got to finish counting, because suddenly Dean's arm was looping around your waist, pulling you close to him and kissing you right as the fireworks blew and everyone began to drunkenly cheer.

Your hands were tense, balled into fists from the surprise of getting dragged over to him, but once you realise  _holy shit, Dean Winchester's finally kissing me_ , they relaxed, grabbing the collars of his flannel and pulling him even closer to you to deepen the kiss while you shut your eyes to match his.

He hummed into your mouth, poking his tongue and you took the hint, opening your mouth and letting him in. He tasted a bit of beer and something else that you couldn't put your finger on but mixed with the intoxicating scent of his cologne you were gone. 

He had a hand on your waist and one on the side of your face, cupping it as he led the kiss. You were vaguely aware of the fireworks in the background, but you paid them no mind as you finally got what you'd been dreaming of for years. It felt like something out of a cheesy rom-com, and you loved every second of it, but eventually, you had to break the kiss for air.

His hands stayed where they were as he kept his eyes closed, his forehead resting against your own. 

"Happy New Year's," you whispered awkwardly to him, not sure how you were meant to act. You'd wanted that to happen for so long that now that it finally has, you didn't know what to do with yourself. Do you kiss him again? Does he regret it? Why did he do it?

He smiled and leaned back, standing at his full height. "Happy New Year's, Y/N."

"Not to, um, sound like a total virgin, but... why exactly did you do that?"

"Because I've been meaning to for a long time. And Sam wouldn't stop teasing me over it."

You blinked up at him, feeling a smile practically split your face in half from how hard it was. Before it dropped as you realised something and your gut twisted. "You've never shown an interest in me at all before now. Like, at all at all. You didn't... Did you only do it because Jo's off the market?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he frowned down at you, cupping your jaw in both hands. "I was convinced you had the hots for Sam. That's why I'd play flirt with Jo, but it never meant anything. To me or to her. I just didn't wanna sit there doing nothing while you and Sam spoke about these great books you read and movies you'd seen, and you seemed so in sync... I didn't know what I was supposed to do with myself."

You frowned and opened your mouth to speak, but Dean kept going before you could.

"I remember this defining moment, walking into the roadhouse one time," he broke off with a smile and you could tell he was picturing it. "You had to have just turned twenty-two or something. You were coming back after you went swimming and there was this scrawny boy with you, and you were wearing a bikini top and he just wouldn't stop staring. I'll be honest, I couldn't either. But I remember feeling so mad, completely unjustifiably so, because you were a grown woman now and I had no say in who you hang around with, but I was jealous of the punk because he got to check you out like that."

"I kinda remember that. He tried to cop a feel when you left," you saw the angry look that clouded over Dean's face. "Calm down there Brutus, think I left the poor guy infertile with the amount of force I put into that punch to the nuts."

He still looked mad, but there was a definite look of pride beneath it. "Handled like a true Harvelle."

"Well, Ellen didn't raise no bitch."

"No, she didn't," he agreed, grinning cheesily before pulling you in for another kiss while another round of fireworks exploded loudly around you.

**Author's Note:**

> MY SOCIALS:
> 
> tumblr @sambukasam  
> instagram @sambukasam (will only really be in use if my tumblr gets taken down)


End file.
